


Absentia

by Hormmm (orphan_account)



Category: Detroit: Become Human
Genre: F/M, Inspired by Absentia, M/M, Mystery, lf you haven't; good, so if you've watched the show, this story is gonna be very vague till the end, woooooo, youll know the basic idea
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2019-07-13 09:10:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16014800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Hormmm
Summary: FBI agent, Connor Anderson, is assumed dead after six years. With no memory of what happened during the time he went missing, he comes back to find his world has flipped upside down.He will now have to navigate in his new life, and figure out what exactly happened to him and who exactly is pulling the strings.





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> EEEEEE, I'm so excited to write this. I finished watching Absentia on amazon prime and was so sad to finish it. So uh, here's some warnings; this story will contain spoilers about the show and the show will contain spoilers about my story. Lol. Uh, if you know you're not gonna watch it, or watch it after forgetting what this story is about, than go ahead and read this but idk. I just don't wanna spoil the show for anyone. It's so good! Ah! Anyways! On with the story.

Introduction

-???-

Pain.

Screams.

Was that his voice?

"PLEASE, STOP IT!"

Blood.

His blood.

Water.

He gasped for breath.

Water entered his lungs.

The lights flickered.

It was dark.

So..

So dark...

-Six Years Later-

Two men sit in a boat, waiting for the lake fish to start biting.

"Hey." One of the men says, nudging his fried. "What's that?" He points towards a floating object in the water.

The other man shrugs. "Not my problem, that's for sure."

"Come on, Bobby. Let's check it out."

"Whatever."

The two began to row the boat towards it and paled at what they saw.

"Fuck." One of the men gasped out, looking away. "Call the cops, Joe."

The two rowed to the shore, sitting there pale and in shock, waiting for the cops to come.

They silently watched as the police came and carried the body away.

"Hello, sirs?"

The two men look up at the sound of the voice. It was a Asian woman with a kind smile.

"Hello, my name is Officer Tina Chen? Mind if I ask you some questions?"

The men nodded. "Go ahead." One of them said in a shaky voice.

Tina smiles as she begins her questioning. 


	2. Authors note

As I’m sure you’ve all guessed. This story and all of my other stories will be discontinued seeing as I am no longer interested in continuing this or any of my other stories when I am currently writing my own original story called Blackspring Valley on Wattpad along with a Teen Wolf fanfic. 

I am am now on Wattpad due to how easy it is for me to manage and edit on compared to this website seeing as I do everything on my phone. 

If any of you do wish to see my new stories on Wattpad, my username is the same on there as it is here. 

ALSO! If anyone wishes to continue this or any of my other stories! Go ahead! Just please credit me and link me to the story. I’d love to see where someone decides to take the story.

Thank you for following this story!

**Author's Note:**

> It's short but the first chapter will be up soon. I just wanted to get this out of the way so we can't start getting in deeper.


End file.
